Normal subjects will have glucose, insulin, Omega 3 and Omega 6 fatty acid determinations at baseline followed by a euglycemic clamp study to determine peripheral insulin sensitivity. Half the subjects will be placed on diets of 30% Omega 6 and no Omega 3 fatty acid while the other half will consume 20% Omega 3 and <1% Omega 6 for 4 weeks. After a 3 week washout, the groups will reverse diets. Baseline studies will be repeated at the end of each period.